


Untitled Dreams

by ygxbigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I wish I was Ivy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygxbigbang/pseuds/ygxbigbang
Summary: Ivy has been a big fan of BIGBANG since time immoral. She can't even remember the life had when she didn't know BIGBANG yet because simply, it was horrible - hell even. She has been in care of her foster parents, who treats her inappropriately.One day, after crying herself to sleep, she had a dream. She was asked to make a wish. She was given a chance to change her life - to be part of anybody's life.And so she did.She woke up as G-dragon's bestfriend, living a comfortable life. A complete turn of events.But it is really that easy? Won't there be consequences for such a glamorous wish?





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

****

_[Bridge]_

_You think it's over, that it's our last time_

_But I can't accept those thoughts_

_I can't let go cuz' you never know_

_My love for you, your love for me_

_We'll never find a love the same again_

_Nobody knows_

_We always know_

 

_[Chorus]_

_Please just once_

_If I can just see you_

_I'm okay with losing everything I have_

_I'll meet you, even if it's in a dream_

_And we can love again_

_As we are_

 

_[Post-Chorus]_

_Right now, this moment is passing_

_If you can forget everything_

_Our memories, the times we were happy_

_No, I'll meet you again in the next life_

_We'll love each other once again_

_Just as we did before_

 

 

What if we're given a chance to change something? What if you're given a chance to reach someone you never thought you had a chance with? What if you're given a chance to live your life with the only person you have ever loved? 

 

**Would you take it? No matter what consequences it may have?**

**\---**

****

I saw how the wind blew away his hair. His eyes were restless as he examined the crowd - searching for something. If this way any other day, I would have ran to him and ask him for an autograph or selfie, but I don't know why today feels different. His eyes stopped and his face lit up. 

 

He was staring straight at... me. 

 

_Am I dreaming?_

 

He raised his hand and waved it. "Ivy!" 

 

I gasped as I heard his voice call out for me. 

 

_How could this be possible?_

 


	2. Untitled Dreams #1

**CHAPTER 1**

****

 

"Stop crying already, Ivy!" She almost whispered. "If your mom hears you, we're both dead. She'll definitely smack you across the face again!" 

 

I sucked in my sob and tried crying quietly. 

 

"I can't believe you're crying this hard just because you couldn't go to his concert!" She glanced a bit to my bedroom door before handling me another piece of napkin. 

 

She moved a bit to the right before sitting down uncomfortably. My small room couldn't fit the both of us - if this is even considered a room. My room is a cupboard under the stairs. I don't even know how I managed to fit myself here for almost 15 years. I feel like Harry Potter sometimes, and I wish Hogwarts would just take me away.

 

I faced Zinnia before sobbing quietly. "Zee, you don't understand. I tried saving at least for the cheapest ticket just so I could see him." 

 

"I know," she sighed, "I know how many part-time jobs you worked on for this. And your mother is unbelievably insane for taking it from you." 

 

She held my head and caressed it softly. "Ivy, why don't you just leave this hell-hole? You're 22 now, and you're hardworking, you're better off without your foster parents." 

 

"You know I can't do that. They have my parents' bank books. They will never return it to me if I leave... It's the only thing I have left from my parents." 

 

"Ivy..." Zinnia hugged me and lets go before it got too uncomfortable because of lack of space. She glanced at her watch and then at the door. "I have to go. I'll see you at the cafe tomorrow, okay?" 

 

I nodded, finally stopping myself from all the sobbing. "Okay..." 

 

She crawled out of my room and smiled at me softly. "Don't worry, you'll meet him someday." 

 

All I did was nod before she disappeared from my sight and probably left through the back door. 

 

_I hope I do meet him someday. Even once. Please._

 

\---

 

_What do you want the most?_

 

"What?" I glanced around and see nothing but white. "Where am I? Who are you?" 

 

_I'll give you a chance..._

 

I glanced again, trying to come up with a name for this place. 

 

_to live a different life._

 

Suddenly, I snapped towards the voice. "What do you mean?" 

 

_Tell me how you want your life to be changed. Tell me what you want the most._

 

I don't understand. Is this real?

 

_Tell me you heart's desire and I will grant it._

 

Without even thing about anything else, you heard the sound of  _his_ voice. 

 

_My mind is not changed from the very first_

_but my mind is now full of wounds cuz of you_

_Cuz of your cold voice, I'm changing, I'm getting cold as well._

_It's hard to get back, between you and me_

_we are drifting farther and farther apart from each other_

_It's hard to go around each other_

_So I gave parting as a gift and turned my back_

_I'm falling without you_

 

"I want him." I muttered. "I want to be with him, to be part of his life." 

 

_To be part of his life... Ivy!_

 

"What?"  _  
_

 

_Ivy!_

 

"Ivy!" 

 

I immediately sat up and covered my head - anticipating the pain that I would feel because of the roof of my small room. 

 

But there was none. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

I immediately opened my eyes as I heard her voice. "Zee!" 

 

She looked confused. "Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed, Ivy?" 

 

I blinked a couple of times, trying to scan the room I'm in. Blue curtains that actually only let a few sunlight in. A dresser with a few bottles of perfumes and girly things. A cabinet that's half open, showing a fair amount of clothes. A bed that could accommodate two people, with a dark and light blue bed sheet. This is definitely not my room this is ten times bigger than my room under the stairs. 

 

I looked at Zee again and she looked dressed to leave. Am I in her house? But this doesn't look like her house. 

 

"Are you gonna stay in bed all day? We're gonna be late!" She rushed towards me and pulled me up the bed. 

 

"Zee, I..." She pushed me towards a door and I only found out it was a bathroom when she successfully pushed me inside and closed the door. 

 

Completely confused, I still took a shower in a very unfamiliar bathroom - just because I have never seen this bathroom my whole life. The thing is, everything feels comfortable. The things in the bathroom felt like they were mine - they speak my character, and it's just so weird. 

 

When I finished, I found a pair of clothes on the bed. Black jeans and a sleeveless blouse. This is not my usual kind of style because I can't afford it. But maybe Zee let me borrow some of her clothes. I immediately wore it and decided to look for Zee outside of the room. Maybe she's got answers for my unlimited questions. 

 

"Finally!" She was sitting on the sofa in front of a large television. She stood up as she noticed me exit the door. "What's with you today? You seem really off." 

te

She was already on her way towards the door while she was speaking and I have no idea what to do. The place we're currently in looks like an apartment. Just outside the room I got out on is a small living room. There's another door to the right. I think if I turn right , I would find the dining area and kitchen. I followed her out of the door and saw her on the elevator, waiting for me. 

 

"Ivy, really? We're 15 minutes from being late." She said before the elevator closed. 

 

"Uhm, Zee?" I muttered. She was scrolling through her phone while waiting for the elevator reach the designated floor. "Where are we?" 

 

She suddenly raised her head and looked at me. She looked at me like I was crazy and I am close to thinking I'm crazy too. Or am I just dreaming? 

 

"Are you sick?" She suddenly touched my forehead and I shook my head immediately. 

 

The elevator opened and I rushed out. What's happening? 

 

We arrived in the cafe and our boss, Ms. Kim, immediately smiled at us. I smiled back. At least some things are the same. I felt a hint of relief in this crazy crazy day. I immediately went to my locker, my passcode was the same, but where's my uniform?

 

"Zee, where's my uniform?" She turned towards me while putting her bag inside the locker. 

 

"What uniform?" She muttered before closing her locked. "You're not required to wear a uniform anymore, Ivy. It's been like 3 months already." 

 

"What? Why?" I asked, closing my locker as well. 

 

"A manager doesn't need a uniform." She said as if I'm crazy. I know, Zee, I know! I think I'm crazy too. 

 

I didn't bother asking if I'm already a manager because she might throw me in a mental hospital with one more crazy question. I might throw myself inside a mental hospital even! 

 

The rest of the day in work seemed normal, and I found out from Zee that I only work in the cafe now. I quit the rest of my part-time jobs since working full-time here is enough for me. 

 

How did it become enough to my mother? 

 

Only one way to find out! 

 

I breathed the air once we got out of the cafe. The cafe was busy today and it felt good to distract myself or I'm going to be insane. 

 

"He's here already?" Zee asked. 

 

_Who's here?_

 

I scanned the surroundings, looking for anyone who could be coming towards us. What caught my eye was a man, standing next to a car a few feet away from us. 

I saw how the wind blew away his hair. His eyes were restless as he examined the crowd - searching for something. If this was any other day, I would have ran to him and ask him for an autograph or selfie, but I don't know why today felt different. His eyes stopped wandering and his face lit up. 

 

He was staring straight at.... me. 

 

_Am I dreaming?_

 

He raised his hand and waved it. "Ivy!" 

 

I gasped as I heard his voice call out for me. 

 

_How could this be possible?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes the 1st chapter of Untitled Dreams! Please please tell me what you think! The first few chapters may be boring because I'm still trying to build up the story.


	3. Untitled Dreams #2

**CHAPTER 2**

 

Did he just call my name? 

 

I felt a push on my back. Zee was looking at me weirdly. 

 

"Let's go?" 

 

All I did was nod but I didn't follow when she walked towards him. I couldn't. My legs were shaking and I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding too much that it makes my chest hurt. 

 

Is this really Kwon Jiyong? G-Dragon? Calling for my name? 

 

He stared at me and smiled. I couldn't move. Maybe I'm really dreaming and in this dream, we're friends, or some sort like that. Yes, that's the only explanation I could think of for this to be possible. 

 

But why? Why does the feeling seem to real? 

 

Suddenly, he frowned and started walking towards me. He muttered something he passed by Zee and all Zee did was laugh. He took off his jacket and kept walking towards me. I almost shook and fell especially when he reached me. 

 

 

_Oh my god._

 

His eyebrows ceased as he put his jacket around me. All I did was look at him as he fixed his jacket into place. I scanned his face and shoulders, even his tattoos to see if this was really him right in front of me. My heart. My heart's pounding too fast. 

 

"Why does your best friend love making you were short-sleeved shirts?" He muttered. He turned around and started to walk when he was satisfied with what he had done.

 

I couldn't move, or even speak. All I could do was stare at him. 

 

He stopped, probably because he felt that I wasn't following him. "Ivy?" 

 

My name. He spoke it out again. It went out of the mouth of the only guy I have ever loved. 

 

"I-I..." I pursed my lips and moved my feet. I didn't know what to say. My body was shaking by just his existence around me. 

 

He faced the other way and continued walking. Zee was already leaning against the car he was originally standing from. She was looking at me intently, and I didn't know what else to do but look away. 

 

_What's happening?_

 

He stopped right in front of the car and opened it. He went inside the driver's seat. Zee entered the back seat of the car. 

 

When I reached the car, I almost shook even touching the door handle. I opened the door and saw Zee looking surprised. I turned my attention to... GD... and he raised his eyebrow at me. 

 

"Why are you there?" His voice almost made me fall down on my knees. I can't believe I'm hearing his voice this close, talking to me! "Are you making me your driver?" 

 

I shook my head and immediately went to the passenger seat beside him. He nodded and started the engine. I stared at the car. I'm inside. Staring at this unfamiliar interior. Is this his car? 

 

"Hey." I snapped back to him as he was driving and taking glances at me. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Seriously, Jiyong, she seems sick. She's so surprised with everything today." Zee muttered but I didn't even bother looking at her. 

 

I stared at Jiyong. He looks the same as I see him in videos and images, except, he looks more handsome in personal. I can't just phantom the fact that he's not even wearing any make-up today. 

 

"You're sick?" He asked just in time when he stopped the car. I took a glance at where we were and I realized that we were where I woke up this morning. 

 

When I turned back my attention to Jiyong, he touched my forehead and I suddenly shook away from him. 

 

_Oh my goodness! He touched me!_

 

The feeling of his hot hand made my whole insides turn. He looks shocked with my sudden movement. 

 

I cleared my thoat, "I-I'm not sick!" 

 

"She definitely is." Zee mumbled. "I'll go first." 

 

She went out of the car, leaving Jiyong and I. 

 

He raised his eyebrow at me before smiling. 

 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

 

I cleared my thoat, making it like a necessity to be able to speak. "Yeah, I am. I-I'm just feeling a little out of the weather." 

 

"Then you can't accompany me tomorrow to my training?" 

 

"Training?" 

 

He raised his eyebrow then shrugged. "For YG." 

 

"Oh yeah!" I scratched the back of my head. "How's your world tour going?" 

 

He laughed and then turned on the engine, ready to leave. "I know you're excited but we gotta tour around the country first and see if it'll sell."

 

"Sell?" Aren't they the Kings of the industry? Why would they not sell?

 

"Yeah. Thank you for looking forward that we'll make it big." 

 

"Aren't you?" I asked. What's happening?" 

 

"Not yet." He winked. "Anyway, I really gave to go. I'm already being unbelievably nice to you since you're sick and I can't take much anymore, you should stay at home." 

 

_Not yet?_

 

I went out of his car and stood in front of the door, watching him, swallowing all these questions in my mind. How can they not be big yet? He's in the middle of his world tour as far as I know. 

 

He waved at me before driving away. I slowly turned around and faced the condominium in front of me. I live here? Where's my parents? 

 

I have no where else to go anyway so I went in. I should probably ask Zee a few questions that won't make her think even more that I'm crazy. 

 

Maybe I'm really crazy?! I just slept yesterday, crying my eyes out for not being able to go to his concert and then I wake up being part of his life?! 

 

Being part of his life...? 

 

\--- 

 

_Tell me your heart's desire and I will grant it._

 

"I want him." I muttered. "I want to be with him, to be part of his life." 

 

_To be part of his life..._

 

_\---_

 

OH MY GOSH?

 


	4. Untitled Dreams #3

**CHAPTER 3**

 

"Ya!" I called on him. "Why are you here?"

 

He opened one of his eyes to take a peek on me but closed it again. He didn't seem bothered.

 

Unconsciously, I scanned his body. Gosh. He may be a little thin but hot in all the right places. His tattoos really define him. No, he defines his tattoos.

 

"It's only weird if you're checking me out like that." He sat up and smirked at me.

 

I shook my head immediately. "I-I'm not checking you out! Get over yourself, Ji."

 

He jokingly covered his body as if I took advantage of it.

I rolled my eyes on him and he just laughed. He picked up his shirt and wore it. That's better, it'll be hard not to look at his body. Agh, Ivy.

 

"Oh, Frances Ivy. You're not supposed to check out your bestfriend."

 

The way he called my name just shook me. Suddenly, I couldn't speak. I just stared at him. He said my name, Frances Ivy.

 

He stood up and stretched a little. "Let's go and cook for me."

 

He walked out and left me on my room. Thank goodness. I didn't know how I would be able to talk with how much my body is reacting to him by just calling my name like that.

 

After a little while, I went out of my room and found him sleeping on the sofa. He must be really tired. I heard Zee's door open.

 

"Oh, Jiyong's here." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

_It's not, Ivy. You're bestfriends, remember?_

 

"What would you like for dinner?" I asked her.

 

She looked at me then grinned. "Yay! You're cooking tonight! I'm fine with anything. Call me when you need anything!"

 

She went back inside her room happily. I rolled my eyes. Same old Zee.

 

I turned my attention back to Jiyong. I went a little near him, just enough that I could take. He's sleeping with his mouth open and I just couldn't help but stare.

 

I went back to my room to fetch a blanket and cover him with it. He should rest well. I'm sure he was really busy today.

 

I cooked as fast as I can just so he could eat dinner already and rest.

 

I decided to wake him up first before calling Zee. I sat a few inches away from him and watched him a little. I moved my hands towards him and it took a lot to touch his arms.

 

"Jiyong~" I swallowed and cleared my throat. It feels so weird to call his name.

 

He moved a little but didn't open his eyes.

 

"Come on, let's eat." I muttered.

 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

 

_Oh my gosh. Don't look at me like that._

 

He closed it again for a while before sitting up. He stretched his arms. I stood up and watched him wake himself up. He reached for me and without even thinking, I reached back. I helped him pull himself up.

 

My body shook after realizing what happened. When will I get used to this?

 

I quickly turned away to call on Zee. I knocked on her door twice. "Zee, let's eat!"

 

She immediately went out and we both went to the dining table where Jiyong was already seated, checking out the food I cooked.

 

Jiyong eats really well. He eats a lot more than what you think he could take.

 

"I'm really really jealous of your metabolism." Zee muttered while chewing. "Also Ivy."

 

"You're not fat, Zee." I said.

 

"How can you both eat so much and not even gain weight?!"

 

"Cause she dances, and I train." Jiyong answered. "Try enrolling into a dance school or something."

 

I still watched him eat. I can't believe this gives me so much happiness.

 

"I can't dance! And I can't sing!" She looked at me and pouted. "Should I enroll in a gym?"

 

"No." I immediately answered, turning my attention to her or else she might notice how much I'm staring at Jiyong. "Just run every morning and night. I think that'll do."

 

Suddenly, Jiyong burped and we both turned to him. He was caressing his belly happily. I smiled too.

 

"Ahhh~ I feel sleepy now."

 

"You're always sleepy." I said immediately.

 

He chuckled. "As if you're not."

 

"You should stay over." Zee suddenly said and smirked. She turned to me and winked. "Stay at Ivy's room."

 

"What?" I asked, shocked.

 

He can't stay in my room! We're not in the same gender! And.. no, just no.

 

I turned to Jiyong and his eyes were already closed. I bit my lip. "Are you sleepy?"

 

He nodded. I breathed hard before looking at Zee. She gave me a nod while grinning widely.

 

"Fine!" I stood up. "Zee, go wash the dishes."

 

Her smile faded and she pouted. I stuck my tongue out to her as Jiyong left the dining room.

 

"Come on, Ivy. It's not like it's your first time to stay the night with him. It didn't bother you last week. Why would it bother you now?"

 

She was already fixing the plates and I was helping her.

 

"I don't know?" Was all I could say.

 

She giggled and went straight to the sink. "It shouldn't. Unless..."

 

"Unless what?"

 

"You're actually developing feelings for him?" She said excitedly.

 

I rolled my eyes and left the dining room.

 

_If only you knew, Zee._

 

I found Jiyong on the sofa and he stood up when he saw me.

 

"I'll take a shower." He muttered and immediately entered my room.

 

Oh my god. How will I survive this night?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but I promise to write the next chapter longer. Anyone reading thiiiis? Please do comment and suggest some things for my improvement.


	5. Untitled Dreams #4

**CHAPTER 4**

I sat down on the sofa and stared at the turned off television.

 

What am I supposed to do? I'm not sure how we usually spend the night together. I mean, I'm pretty sure nothing happens since we're bestfriends, right?

 

"Ya!" I turned around and saw Zee looking at me. "What are you doing here? And staring at the television when it's off?"

 

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Nothing."

 

Without even wasting a second for Zee to speak, I entered my room.

 

I can hear the shower from here and it made me even more nervous. I slowly went for my bed and sat down.

 

_Okay, don't be nervous. Everything's going to be fine. This is perfectly normal... I think._

 

"Ahhh~ that's more like it."

 

I automatically turned my attention to him and I almost screamed.

 

_Oh my goodness._

 

He was wearing nothing but his towel on his waist. I can see all of his upper body again and it doesn't help with me thinking that the towel may fall or something.

 

I shook my head and pretended to be busy with my phone but all I did was scroll through my apps. My mind is wandering somewhere in this room.

 

He passed by me and went straight to my cabinet. He took out a shirt and wore it immediately. I shook my head again when I realized I was staring at his bare back.

 

He sat down beside me and immediately lied down. I looked at him and found him already looking at me.

 

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered.

 

"Nothing."

 

"You kept staring at an empty space today, and you seem really weird."

 

He rolled in his back and I sat down, folding my legs under me. "I'm just feeling a little unwell, I guess?"

 

What excuse could I give? I don't know what's happening? Just yesterday I was a mere fan and now we're bestfriends? I don't know! Wouldn't that make me seem crazy?

 

BUT THIS IS CRAZY!

 

I shut off the debate inside my head.

 

"Girls." He chuckled. "Today was really tiring."

 

"What did you do?"

 

"The usual. Sing. Dance. Play around." He grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it close to him. "TOP hyung's getting better at dancing."

 

I beamed at the mention of TOP's name. Am I gonna see everyone else too? Do they know me?

 

But of course, I can't ask him that.

 

"I'm glad." I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

 

"They were asking why you weren't there today." He lied down on his back on the right side of the bed and tapped the space beside him, telling me to lie down there.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

I lied down beside him and stared at the ceiling.

 

"They must have missed teasing you." He chuckled. "But I told them only I could tease you hard, they could only do it sometimes."

 

I laughed and looked at him. "Who said so?"

 

"Me!" He arrogantly said. "I'm your savior, remember? You practically owe me your life!"

 

I didn't answer, hoping he would continue.

 

"Look a this freedom!" He laughed. "You would be probably locked in that cupboard if I didn't save you from your foster parents."

 

_HE SAVED ME FROM THEM?!_

 

"Didn't I thank you enough?" I took a glance at him and he was staring at me.

 

"You did and you still keep thanking me up to this day." He muttered. "But of course, I'd still make you remember it for the rest of our lives!"

 

He laughed and I watched him, smiling to my self. The rest of our lives sounds really good. I want to be in his life for the rest of my life.

 

"Thank you, Ji." I muttered, knowing this is the first time I actually thanked him. Well, at least from what I know.

 

He saved me from my foster parents. If it was only me, I would still be with them. I couldn't leave because I'm scared of being alone. Now, I don't feel alone anymore.

 

He pops his elbow and settled his head there, facing me.

 

"Do you think we would make it?" Suddenly, his voice was serious.

 

"We?"

 

I got nervous. Who is he talking about? Is he in love with another girl or something?

 

"BIGBANG!" He chuckled. "Do you think we would make it? Tell me honestly, Frances Ivy."

 

"Yes."

 

They would, I know they would. I've seen it. I'm just not sure why they aren't big yet, they're supposed to be in world tours now.

 

"Do you mean it?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

 

I nod and offered him my pinky. "I do, Ji. Pinky promise."

 

He laughed with my gesture but accepted it anyway.

  
"You really surprise me with everything."

 

He closed his eyes and sighed. Seeing him in my bed like this is really beyond what I imagined in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

 

He opened his eyes and caught me staring. "Do I need to sleep on the floor again?"

 

I blinked a couple of times, thinking of what I should answer. Does he usually sleep on the floor or here? Beside me?

 

I bit my lower lip and let myself lie down comfortably. I turned away from him and faced the other side, hugging my pillow. "You decide."

 

"Don't worry, I won't touch you." He chuckled.

 

I bit my lower lip. "Good."

 

"Good." He repeated. I felt him move. Now he seems like he's facing the other way too. "Don't forget that you need to get up early too."

 

"Why?"

 

"You're coming with me, right? You promised you'll accompany me for my training and we'll eat ramen after."

 

_What? I'm going to YG?!_

\---

 

I sat up slowly as I watch him sleep. He's still sleeping comfortably as he hugs my pillow.

 

I didn't sleep much. How could I possibly sleep? I'm next to G-Dragon in my bed! Everytime I move and we touch for a bit, I felt like it was burning.

 

I took a bath first and decided to wear a dress. A comfortable yet pretty one. It was a bit flowy, above my knees but not too short. It has sleeves like a shirt since I feel like he doesn't like it when I wear sleeveless clothes...

 

_He has a say to what I'm wearing?_

 

I shook my head and wore a little bit of make-up.

 

When I finished, he was still sleeping. I moved to his side and shook him. "Jiyongah~"

 

He didn't even bulge. I rolled my eyes. As expected.

 

I shook him harder and he just turned around to the other side.

 

"Jiyong! You have training today!"

 

He opened his left eye and groaned. "It's morning already?"

 

"Yes." I muttered. "And it's already 10 in the morning, you have to be there by 12, remember?"

 

"You're like a mom." He muttered, scratching his head.

 

Smiling, I said. "That's because you're like a baby."

 

He chuckled before pulling himself up lazily. I watched him as he walked towards the bathroom like a zombie.

 

I shouldn't really stay inside my room while he showers, it makes me feel something I shouldn't.

 

Zee was already cooking when I went out of my room. She didn't take her shower yet and he's already on her phone while cooking.

 

"Good morning, Zee!"

 

She beamed at me. "Good morning, Ives!"

 

"You seem happy." I sat down on the dining table, watching her.

 

"I am." She muttered and turned off the oven. "I love it when there's no work."

 

"I'm sure you do." I giggled.

 

She sat down in front of me and I got to fully smell the eggs she cooking - honestly, these are her specialty. Her fried eggs aren't like any other fried egg, she puts a lot of things that makes the flavor melt in your mouth heavenly.

 

"So you're gonna kidnap my bestfriend again?"

 

I looked up at Zee, confused at what she said but I realized she wasn't talking to me. I turned around and saw Jiyong entering the dining room.

 

He's wearing a white plain shirt and skinny jeans. God. Why does he have to look this perfect even for just wearing the simplest clothes?

 

"She's my bestfriend too." Jiyong muttered and sat down beside me. "And she promised me."

 

The rest of the morning was wonderful. I ate too much, but so did he. We both love Zee's fried eggs.

 

When we got inside YG building, I knew I would get lost if he leaves me somewhere so I made sure to stay beside him. Besides, he'll think weirdly of me if I get lost. I'm here a lot before, remember?

 

I nervously tugged on my left arm when we were about to enter their training room. I'm going to meet the rest of BIGBANG!

 

He entered first and clapped his hands immediately. "Wassup!"

 

His accent made me less nervous. I smiled to myself and entered the room as well.

 

"Noona!" Seungri immediately jumped in front of me.

 

I almost ran away because of shock.

 

"S-Seungri, heeey."

 

He grinned at me and hugged me briefly.

 

"Ya! Stop harassing her!" Jiyong shouted since he was already at the other end of the room, standing in front of TOP who's lying down on the floor, shaking his head at something Jiyong said to him.

 

Seungri pouted before going to my side, allowing me to see the rest of the room. Their training room is big, and it has a huge mirror on one of the walls. I saw Taeyang and Daesung sitting on the floor, facing each other.

 

Taeyang raced his left hand and waved at me. "Hi, Ivy!"

 

I smiled at him and walked towards them.

 

_They do know me!_

 

Daesung smiled at me as I get nearer. He is indeed the smiling angel. His smile really brighten anyone's mood. I smiled at him and sat down beside them. "How are you both?"

 

I took a glance at Jiyong who was still talking to TOP.

 

"Tired." Taeyang chuckled. "This is what we get for having a perfectionist leader."

 

I smiled at them proudly, "Well, you're gonna make it big anyway!"

 

"You really think so?" Daesung asked, grinning at me.

 

"Yes." I nodded repeatedly.

 

_I'm sure._

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone became really quiet.

 

"Sht." I heard Jiyong mutter.

 

I turned towards the door and saw YG going in. He turned towards me and then to Jiyong.

 

I'm getting a feeling that I'm not supposed to be here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'll be really thankful for any comment!


	6. Untitled Dreams #5

**CHAPTER 5**

  
I gripped on the door knob as I stopped running. That was... so intense and scary. I didn't know YG could be so scary. I opened the door and blinked a couple of times before shaking my head. Why am I in a storage room?

 

I turned around to leave but suddenly someone pushed me further inside and door closed behind him.

 

"J-Jiyong?" I stuttered.

 

He scratched his head aggressively, messing up his hair.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked and stood straight. "Why are you here?"

 

He looked at me intently and then closed his eyes. He leaned on the door. "I don't know either."

 

He buried his face on his hand. I walked towards him and caressed his hair - like it's the most normal thing ever.

 

"You need to go back. You're in the middle of training. YG won't be happy."

 

He looked up me and formed a small smile. "Don't run away like that again. It makes me feel nervous."

 

"Why?" I suddenly asked, not even thinking about it.

 

He blinked a couple of times before turning around. He held on the door knob and turned it.

 

But to no avail. Horrified, my eyes grew bigger. He tried turning it numerous time but it didn't open.

 

"Sht!" He muttered. "Out of all the places, why this storage room? It only opens from the outside!"

 

"What?! But you're the one who pushed me inside!" I pushed him away from the door and slammed it with my hands. "Anybody there?! Please open!"

 

"That's no use!" He muttered. I turned around and saw him sitting on the floor, relaxed as ever. "All the walls here are soundproof. You knew that already."

 

I shook my head out of frustration. "I don't!"

 

He shrugged and tapped the empty space beside him. "Come on."

 

I let out a sigh and sat down beside him anyway. "What are we supposed to do?"

 

"I texted Seungri but he would probably able to read it after today's practice."

 

He suddenly looked at me intently and he looked too serious for my own good.

 

"W-What?" I stuttered, gripping on the hem of my flowy dress. Too flowy that it actually covers his left leg too.

 

He chuckled and looked away. "Have you ever been in love?"

 

I was taken aback by his question, making me question a lot of things too. Is he in love? With who? Did I already know this? Or at least suspected it?? It's hard not to know anything about everything you're supposedly aware. If he's in love with someone, where is she? More importantly, who is she?

 

I bit my lower lip, trying to hide and shut off the pain that was slowly creeping in.

 

"Why?" I asked back.

 

He looked down and smiled. "It feels weird, wanting to do everything to make her happy."

 

 

I felt the pang of pain in my chest but I just smiled. "You're in love?"

 

He laughed and shook his head. "No!"

 

And that's when I know he is. I may not know him well enough but I know when a person's in love.

 

I looked away from him and smiled. Isn't this all I asked, anyway? I want to be part of his life, and I am! I'm his bestfriend and I should be contented with that. I shouldn't ask for something more. I should support him and be with him all the time. I should be happy whoever he is happy with, even if that person is not me.

 

Am I even in love with him? Isn't this infatuation? A simple admiration because he's my idol?

 

I forced myself to grin at him. "Well, congratulations, the legendary G-Dragon is in love!"

 

He moved the hair that was almost covering his eyes and smiled.

  
I looked away from him. She must be one heck of a lucky girl. I shook my head. I should really do something to turn off all these thoughts.

 

I stood up but I felt a pull on my dress and I fell back down.

 

"Oh!"

 

My cheeks flushed and I immediately moved away. I fell on him which made me accidentally sit on his lap. He coughed a little before looking at me, feeling the awkwardness of what happened. 

 

I was ready to shout out at him and accuse him of pulling me but I saw my dress on his lap. I tried to pull it but it just made a tearing sound.

 

"Oh my god." I muttered.

 

My dress got stuck on his zipper! How did that even happen?!

 

He stood which made my dress pull up, showing my undies if he was looking.

 

"Ya!" I immediately stood up.

 

"Sorry!" He chuckled. "How are we supposed to fix it if we're both standing up."

 

I knelt down in front of him and tried pulling my dress but it might only tear my dress. I looked up to him to ask for any ideas but he immediately looked away,

turning red.

 

I eyed him intently and only realized it when the door opened.

 

I turned around to Seungri looking at us, shocked.

 

"Hyung?!" He said pointing at me, accusingly.

 

I immediately stood up and I heard another sound of a tearing garment.

 

"No, no!" I said trying to block off whatever he was thinking.

 

I walked towards him and he gave me space to go out.

 

"Noona!" I turned around and saw Seungri's red cheeks.

 

I looked away. Agh. Why am I even embarrassed? It's not like we did something inappropriate.

 

Jiyong went out of the storage room and his eyes widen. He took a glance at Seungri. "Don't look!"

 

Seungri looked away immediately and I looked at them confused.

 

Jiyong removed his jacket and passed it to me. He turned around. "Wear that around your waist. Your dress is torn up badly."

 

I looked down at my dress and my jaw dropped. I can see my undies! The dress was torn until almost to my waist. I immediately covered my legs with Jiyong's jacket.

 

"Oh my god." Embarrassed, I walked away from the both of them. I headed towards the elevator.

 

I was so shocked and embarrassed being seen at that position that I totally forgot about my dress. Sometimes I can't believe myself!

 

I saw Jiyong at the corner of my eye jogging towards me. He stood beside me, waiting for the elevator too. Seungri followed.

 

"Hyung, you need to stay." He muttered, glancing at me.

 

Jiyong just shook his head. "I'll go back after I take Ivy home."

 

I looked at him. "No, you can stay. You still have practice. I can take the cab."

 

He scanned me and shook his head. "Not a chance."

 

"But hyung..." Seungri seemed frustrated. He looked at Jiyong and then at me, I mouthed sorry. Suddenly, he smiled a little bit. "Okay. I'll just tell them I didn't see you."

 

"Thank you, Seungriyah~" Jiyong said tapping Seungri's back.

 

Seungri nodded and then looked at me. He smiled at me, "Take care, noona."

 

Before going, he took another look at us and shook his head while smiling.  
  


 

He jogged towards their practice room.

 

I looked away and at Jiyong. "You shouldn't go, Ji. This is your future you are risking."

 

"Don't worry, I'll work extra hard tomorrow." He grinned confidently.

 

The elevator door opened and he entered, I followed after him.

 

"I'm serious." I muttered.

 

He ignored me and leaned on the corner of the elevator. "Do you remember when we first entered YG?"

 

_We? I was there?_

 

I looked at him and didn't answer. I'm afraid I might answer it wrongly.

 

"I was really scared and nervous!" He chuckled. "But you told me how passionate I was, it felt like everything was okay, I felt confident."

 

I smiled at him, I'm glad I did something good in my life. Suddenly, I felt proud. I hope those kind of things are enough for him not to forget me. I just wish I actually remembered that, I want to feel how I was supposed to feel.

 

"You are passionate." I muttered. "I'll always support you."

 

He looked at me, but immediately looked away, smiling to himself.

I felt my heart beat faster. As if it was about to explode out of me.

 

_Am I in love with him?_


	7. Untitled Dreams #6

**CHAPTER 6**

 

"This is not the way home." I muttered and looked at Jiyong.

 

_God, he's handsome!_

 

"Uhuh."

 

How could he say that in such an amazing way?

 

"So where are we going?" I asked and looked for anything else to look at aside from him.

 

_When will I ever stop adoring him?_

 

He turned right and I'm not even sure where we are anymore. "Somewhere."

 

I took a deep breath to make myself relax. I'm having these weird feelings again. When will I ever accept that I'm just his bestfriend? Why am I wanting something more?

 

I didn't speak anymore. Not because I had nothing to say but because I have lots to say and I don't think I should say them.

 

I only got back to reality when the car stopped.

 

"We're on a...." I trailed.

 

"Beach." He continued and went out of the car.

 

I suddenly panicked and got out. "Why are we here?"

 

He stood beside the car and just looked at the beach, he didn't even look at me. "To relax."

 

"I didn't bring any clothes, Jiyong." I muttered.

 

He looked at me and chuckled. "We're not gonna swim."

 

I looked at him confused. We're on a beach... But not for swimming... Okay.

 

He walked towards me and offered his hands. "Let's go?"

 

I awkwardly looked at him and then his hands. I was so hesitant to take it... It might just make my heart crazier.

 

Nevertheless, I took it. I can't let him know what's happening to me.

 

He pulled me towards the beach. There weren't much people. Maybe because it's not really summer and it's actually about to get colder.

 

He lets go of my hand and I felt a hallow space in my stomach. I brushed it off.

 

He sat down on the sand, just a few inches away from the shore, enough so that the water won't reach us.

 

He lets out a sigh.

 

"What's wrong?" I automatically asked.

 

He looked at me and gave a soft smile. "I'm just really tired."

 

I nodded and looked at the ocean.

 

_He's right, this is relaxing. With everything going on with my life right now, this is relaxing._

 

I took a good look at him.

 

_Is this really real? Am I really here with him right now?_

 

I scanned his arms, his legs, his feet, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes and even his eyelashes! I badly want to touch everything just so I could confirm this isn't a dream or at least get to touch him before everything ends.

 

_Maybe I should kiss him?_

 

"Why are you staring at me?"

 

I almost jumped out of shock. I didn't even hear him immediately, his words just sinked in after a while.

 

"I wasn't!" I denied and looked away. I sat straight and awkwardly.

 

He chuckled. "You were, Frances."

 

I blinked a couple of times before looking at him.

 

_Did he just call me Frances?_

 

"I was... I was just wondering why you look bothered." I thought of an excuse but somehow it felt like it wasn't.

 

He smiled softly at me, as if I saw something he wanted to be seen.

 

"You always get me."

 

I pursed my lips as I watched him struggle. He kept changing his gaze and it felt really strange.

 

"Tell me." I finally muttered.

 

He chuckled nervously. He turned his body towards me and sat comfortably in front of me. I saw how the sand stuck in between his toes.

 

I turned my attention on his face and he was really distracted.

 

"When you look at me," he turned his attention to me, and looked straight to my eyes... "who do you see?"

 

I looked at him confused.

 

_What kind of question is that?_

 

"Who do you see?" He repeated as if I just didn't hear it the first time he asked.

 

I scratched the back of my head and tilted it to the right. He was just staring at me, waiting for my answer.

 

"I see you, Jiyong..." I said softly.

 

He smiled and nodded. "Even if we're in YG?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"Not G-Dragon?"

 

Suddenly, I felt like I knew what he was talking about.

 

"Because you know, sometimes," he paused and sighed "I feel like I don't know I am anymore."

 

I felt a heavy feeling on my chest, as if it shook my core. He gazed at the ocean - looking far far away.

 

"I'm scared." He muttered. "That someday I won't be able to recognize myself anymore."

 

I suddenly touched his arms and he turned his attention to me. "Jiyong, don't."

 

"I know, okay?" I muttered, unsure of what I'm supposed to say. "I know that no matter what happens, you'll always be Kwon Ji Yong, that you'll always stay passionate, loving and warm-hearted."

 

He smiled and chuckled. "You'll always see me as Kwon Ji Yong?"

 

"Yes." I was so sure of myself, I know I will always see him as Jiyong, no matter how famous he gets. "You're always Kwon Ji Yong to me."

 

He chuckled. "Fame is really something."

 

"Besides," I paused as he turned his attention to me again, "I never really liked the idea of calling you GD or G-Dragon."

 

I was just a fan a couple of nights ago... And as a fan, I was never fond of calling him GD. Maybe because I felt closer to him when I call him Jiyong. But of course, I can't tell him that.

 

"It feels like you're someone else as G-Dragon." I muttered slowly, finding the right words to say. "I want you as Jiyong. Bare and naked."

 

I almost covered my mouth out of shock.

 

That sounds so wrong!

 

He laughed, clapping his hands like a seal.

 

  
"Naked, huh?"

 

"No!" I almost screamed, waving both of my hands on his face. "I-I meant like you're not hiding anything or even trying to act like someone else. I don't want that when you're with me."

 

He nodded while smiling. "I get it."

 

I breathed out heavily and turned to the ocean. I wish times like this would never end.

 

_When was the last time I went to a beach?_

 

Oh. That must be the time when I snuck out for the first time... that was my last too. When I got home, my mom slapped me across the face and I slept on our doorstep.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

I suddenly turned to Jiyong, he was staring at me intently, trying to read what's on my mind. I looked away immediately, I felt my cheeks heat up.

 

I cleared my throat and played with the sand on my feet.

 

"My parents." I muttered.

 

"Oh." He turned away. "Do you miss them?"

 

"Not much." I honestly answered him. "I loved them for a long time but maybe..."

 

I pursed my lips and shook my head, I don't want to self pity right now.

 

"Maybe what?" He asked. "Maybe it's better this way?"

 

"Maybe they never loved me at all." I continued.

 

I saw how fast his head turned towards me but I didn't turn to face him. I didn't want to... I felt like I was too pitiful.

 

I heard him sigh and then he stood up. I couldn't help but look up to him.

 

The way the sun raised against his face was... lovely.

The wind blew his hair and then he looked at me. "Let's eat?"

 

By just that, I grinned at him. I raised my hands, asking him to pull me up, and he did.

 

I think I'll never get over with the feeling of us touching, even just the idea of our skins brushing against each other. It's too good to be true.

 

I gripped on his hands hard, feeling every bit of skin and bones fully. I don't want the feeling to ever go away.

 

He lazily walked towards his car and got in, I followed behind him. I got in his car and I saw him already looking at me.

 

"You know," he started his engine "I still believe you're meant to be away from them."

 

Looking away, I mumbled, "Why so?"

 

"To be loved." He cleared his throat and I saw him look away. "To give other people a chance to love you and to give yourself a chance to be loved."

 

I suddenly turned to him. What he said somehow lifted a heavy block on my heart, I feel okay, I feel happy. I think he's right.

 

"Thank you, Jiyong..." I mumbled, smiling at him.

 

He turned to me before starting to drive, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took too long. I'd try to update every now and then.


	8. Untitled Dreams #7

**CHAPTER 7**

****

  
  
He playfully stumped his feet. "Yaaa, you might not come again."

 

"When did I ever..." I trailed. I actually don't know if I ever did. I looked at him as I wait for the sandwich in the oven. "Jiyong, I promise I will. My shift ends in two hours and I'll go there directly."

 

He sighed defeated.

 

As soon as the oven tinged, I took the sandwich out and put it in a paper bag. I handed it over to Jiyong and he took it while pouting.

  


I chuckled as soon as I looked at him and shook my head. How childishly cute could he get?

 

He turned to Zee who was already cleaning some of the tables. "Ya, make sure she leaves right after her shift, okay?"

 

Zee seemed distracted as she slowly nodded to Jiyong. She immediately went back to wiping the same table.

 

Satisfied, Jiyong grinned at me and waved. "I'll get going or I'm going to be late. See ya!"

 

He jogged out of the cafe and I saw him enter his car. I sighed happily as I watched him.

 

Everything he has been doing around me makes my heart feel lighter... There's a little bit of hope in me that he's doing this because... I'm that important - because he feels something special for me.

 

_Please please be real._

 

I turned to Zee and saw how she repeatedly wiped the same table and spot. I walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. She seemed shock to see me already beside her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Zee, what's wrong?"

 

She sighed and brushed her hair with her left hand. "I don't really wanna tell you."

 

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, as if it'll make everything clear by every blink. "What is it? Is it that bad? Did something happen?"

 

"I'm not sure." She mumbled. "Look, your mother has been trying to contact me since yesterday."

 

"W-What? Why?"

 

I didn't know what else to say. I don't even know what to feel... but I'm sure I'm not glad.

 

Getting a call or any sign of contact from my mother has always been bad news.

 

"She kept asking me if you changed your phone number and if you have her bank book." She looked at me nervously, waiting for a reaction. But I couldn't give her any.

 

"I-I don't have her bank book!" I instantly said.

 

"Exactly, Ivy." She took my hand and gripped it. "She's trying to get money from you again. This is another one of her ways. That's why I told her you didn't change your number and that you're not financially stable right now."

 

"To keep her away..." I mumbled.

 

"Yes. To stop her from trying to figure out your new number, so stop her to come to you." She sighed. "I know you don't want to see her, and I know damn well that you don't want to hear from her. Anything that goes out from her mouth is... just trouble."

 

I nodded as I remember everything she ever told me. They're never nice and all she wanted me to feel was... pain and hatred.

 

I shook my head and tried my best to smile at Zee. "Don't worry, I'm sure that because of what you said, she won't come and find me."

 

"I really hope so. I know how much she destroys everything." She smiled at me softly, I can see that she is somehow relieved.

 

I grinned at her to assure her more. "Thank you so much, Zee!"

 

I spent my last two hours in shift helping Zee serve customers since it's the busiest time of the day.

 

"Zee, I'll go ahead!" I almost screamed as I was already exiting the cafe.

 

She grinned at me and waved. "Tell Jiyong I said he's boring!"

 

I chuckled and nodded before leaving completely.

 

The ride to YG building didn't take much time. It only took 30 mins but Jiyong was already flooding my phone.

 

I typed in my last and only reply.

 

_I'm already here, calm down, brat._

 

I hurriedly entered the building and pressed the elevator button but then the elevator is still on the 15th floor. I lazily scrolled through my phone, waiting for another text from Jiyong.

 

"Ivy."

 

I turned towards the sound of the voice and my body trembled.

 

"Mom..." I almost inedibly mumbled.

 

She walked towards me, looking sophisticated as ever, making her look like she's someone really important - someone really rich.

 

She carefully scanned me and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look financially troubled."

 

I stopped myself from shaking and cleared my throat. "Mom, I--"

 

"I knew she was lying." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why would G-Dragon ever let you get poor?"

 

"What are you saying?" I can hear the bitterness and the slight increase in tone from my voice. How could she include Jiyong here?

 

She seemed surprised for a second and then raised her eyebrow once again, she let out a chuckled. "Wow, you've become so brave."

 

She walked a bit more closer to me and I scanned the surroundings, making sure no one would hear us here. I almost stepped back when I realized she's only a feet away.

 

"I wonder what made you become this disrespectful, Ivy? Is it because you're being supported by him now? Do you really think he would settle with someone like you?"

 

She laughed loudly, pointing at me accusingly - with disgust.

 

"Mom, stop it." I said almost whispering.

 

"Oh. Maybe he's helping you out of pity."

 

I immediately felt the pain on my chest.

 

_Out of pity?_

 

"Why would he even settle with you, right? Some low life girl. You even killed your parents!"

 

I felt the pain on my throat, trying to stop my tears from falling.

 

_No, I won't let her feel the satisfaction of seeing me cry once again._

 

"If you didn't get born, they would have been living their lives now!"

 

I breathed out and turned away from her.

 

_I need to get away!_

 

"Are you hurt, my little Ivy?" She chuckled. I can feel her getting closer. She leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Who would love someone like you?"

 

I turned towards her and I saw how shocked she was. "Stop it or else I'll ask the security to take you out!"

 

She froze, shocked. It took a while for her to hide her shock. She chuckled but I saw how nervous she got. She quickly looked around her and turned to me once again.

 

"Oh dear dear Ivy, I just want my bank book back."

 

I looked at her intently. "You know I don't have it."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Just give me a little something to compensate for it and then you can give me the bank book next time!"

 

"I told you I don't have it!" I almost screamed.

 

Her eyebrows creased more, she gritted her teeth and that's when I knew she's about to kill me with her words. Again.

 

"You disrespectful little girl! Is this what I get for taking care of you? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!" She shouted. "What are you proud of? That G-Dragon?! I'm sure you're just one of his past time!"

 

"Security."

  


  
I felt his heat behind me and I felt safe, I almost choked on my own breath as I struggled to stop myself from crying. I saw my mom's eyes turn to him and there was a bit of fear.

 

"Find your way out or else they'll drag you out." I can hear the anger from his voice and I know he's serious. He'll really do it, he will, for me.

 

My mom carefully fixed her hair and then turned to me. "I'll see you again, Ivy."

 

I looked away and I felt her leave.

 

I closed my eyes, tired from pretending to be brave. But I know I don't have to pretend anymore, not in front of Jiyong.

 

Jiyong turned me towards him, carefully, like a fragile glass. He held my face with both of his hands and examined me. I saw how worried he was. The feeling of his warm hands against my face made everything even more better, it felt like... home.

 

"It's okay." He muttered. "Cry."

 

Like a magic word, I sobbed. Big hot tears started going down my cheeks as if they're on a race. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed in front of him, letting him see me on my weakest.

 

He pulled me towards him and hugged my tight. I can feel his arms around me and I felt safe, I felt comforted.

 

I'm in the safest place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case somebody's actually reading this, I'm sorry this took a lot of time. I had a huge accident and I was confined in a hospital for a long time. I'm currently recovering now. 
> 
> Please do comment down your suggestions or even reactions, I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you! <3


	9. Untitled Dreams #8

**CHAPTER 8**   
  


  
I absentmindedly let Jiyong pull me towards the parking lot, I felt like I was in rest mode, I let him pull me towards his car and push me in.

 

I heard his door shut too and felt him stare at me.

 

I breathed out heavily and smiled, “I’m okay.”

 

“Are you really?” He spoke softly, gently. As if his words would break me more.

 

I looked at him and nodded, “I am okay now.”

 

I saw his forehead ceased, examining me carefully, he doesn’t believe me.

 

Truth be told, I feel okay, I feel better, all because of him.

 

I smiled at him.

 

“Jiyongie,” I muttered, calling him sweetly, for the first time, “thank you.”

 

I said that sincerely. I saw relief in his eyes as he looked down, he smiled, grinned actually, like a little kid proud of himself.

 

  
He playfully shook his head as he turned away to start the car.

 

I smiled to myself. I may never know how deep my feelings for him will get, but I don’t care, being this close to him is far more than I deserve.

 

I didn’t realize I fell asleep until I woke up. I groggily shook my head as I scan the surroundings.

 

“Where are we?” I turned to Jiyong and saw him sleeping with his mouth open. His arms are crossed and he is sleeping peacefully.

 

I reached for his face unconsciously and touched it freely. I felt his skin on mine and I almost burned from the simple touch.

 

_Oh, please, if this is a dream, don’t wake me up._

 

His eyes suddenly flew open and I immediately threw myself back to my seat, hitting my elbow on the door in the process. “Agh!”

 

He sat up out of panic, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah...” I mumbled as I nervously reached to unlike my seatbelt and got out of the car immediately.

 

I cupped my face as I felt it heat up. He caught me!

 

_Get yourself together, Ivy._

 

I heard his door open and close. I can even hear his footsteps towards me. I was that conscious but I pretended to gaze at the surroundings.

 

“Where are we?” I muttered as soon as he reached me.

 

He didn’t answer me immediately, so I turned to look at him, he was looking at me confused. “You can’t remember?”

 

I felt myself panic.

 

_I’m supposed to know this place??_

 

Pretending to look around didn’t really help me because now I tried looking at everything in a rush, trying to come up with something with this place, but I got nothing. I don’t really know this place.

 

It looks like a country-like place, full of trees, and space for planting. I can see a few farm animals from afar and there’s a house near us. It looks like an old yet elegant house, perfect for a place like this with its flowers surrounding it. It’s obvious that someone’s taking care of it.

 

“I can’t believe you’re that forgetful.” He muttered.

 

I was waiting for him to tell me where we are but he didn’t. Instead, he reached for my hand and pulled me towards a house.

 

I felt myself blush. I must be crazy. How could a single touch make me feel like I’m about to explode?

 

When he reached the door, he opened it and entered like he owns the place.

 

_Maybe he does?_

 

Instead of stopping, he kept walking, still pulling me, towards another door that looked like a back door, he opened it and pulled me out with him.

 

I was dumbfounded, it was a place full of flowers, literally everywhere!

 

“It’s beautiful.” I mumbled.

 

I heard him chuckle, “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that everytime I bring you here.”

 

I walked towards the middle of it and grinned at him, he was still standing where I left him, watching me.

 

“This is amazing!”

 

I couldn’t help myself from appreciating this scenery, I never saw such a beautiful place until now.

 

But what really struck me was Jiyong. He carefully walked towards me, without looking anywhere else, but me. As if in the middle of this mesmerizing scenery, he never saw anything more beautiful than what he’s looking at.

 

He patted my head and pulled me to sit with him on the ground.

 

I coughed out to try to gain back my attention that flew far away.

 

_Oh my god, Jiyong. Just, oh my god._

 

“Can I take some?” I asked, pointing at the flowers beside me.

 

He nodded, smiling at me softly.

 

_Oh gosh._

 

I carefully pulled a few flowers and arranged them on my hand.

 

I looked at him and grinned, I offered the flowers to him, “Thank you so much, Jiyong.”

 

He raised his right eyebrow, confused.

 

“Thank you.” I muttered, trying to push back whatever’s blocking my throat. “For everything, for protecting me, for being my friend, for... existing in my life.”

 

I pushed the flowers to his hand, forcing him to take them. I can never take the embarrassment if he refuse them.

 

He looked at the flowers, and then me, and then the flowers again.

 

Then... he laughed.

  
  
I blushed. I don’t even know why... Is it because he laughed at what I did or because his laugh never fails to make me happy?

 

He turned towards me with his gummy smile, showing me how happy he is. “You never fail to amaze me, Frances.”

 

I blinked at him. “Is that a compliment?”

 

“Yes.” He mumbled, “thank you, this made me really happy.”

 

With that, I smiled at him too.

 

And then I felt it.

 

_I love him._

 

I felt my smile disappear as his did. The fragrance of the flowers enveloped us as we stare at each other, as if we understood something without even speaking. I felt the breeze brush against my skin, it was cold, but the heat of my skin was stronger. The place suddenly felt small, as if it was trying to push us closer to each other.

 

I stared at his eyes and that’s when I realized he wasn’t looking at my eyes anymore...

 

He was looking at my lips.

 


	10. Untitled Dreams #9

**CHAPTER 9**

 

"Jiyongah~!" 

 

I suddenly stumbled away from him, trying hard to stand up. I feel so guilty as if we have done something! 

 

_Were we doing something?_

 

Jiyong was just watching me weirdly, looking all confused at my sudden reaction, but he also looked like he was just stopping himself from laughing at me. 

 

I faced the owner of the voice and my jaw dropped. 

 

She smiled gracefully at me, obviously happy for seeing me. "Ivy!" 

 

"A-Ah.." I didn't know what to say, she hugged me as a greeting. I only froze in front of her. She pulled away, still smiling at me softly. 

 

"It's been so long." She looked at Jiyong. 

 

Jiyong was watching us while still sitting down on the ground. He then turned his attention to me and his eyes... He's looking at me as if he needs to tell me something. 

 

He pushed himself up. "Noona." 

 

Jiyong's sister grinned at him and patted his back. She elegantly walked back towards the house, but before passing by me, she pulled me with her, grabbing me by my hand. 

 

I almost tripped since it was so unexpected and seeing her 'for the first' left me amazed and nervous. 

 

She's so beautiful! She's wearing something so elegant and it's not a surprise that Jiyong dresses well since his sister does too! 

 

Dami pushed the door open and I suddenly smelled something delicious... The smell wasn't there when we arrived. 

 

"Eomma, Jiyong and Ivy's here." 

 

I turned to look at the woman in the kitchen and it made me even more surprised and... nervous. 

 

She turned around shocked as her found me. "Frances darling~" 

 

She called in a singsong voice, waving the spatula in the air. 

 

  
"Eomma, I told you I'm the only one allowed to call her Frances." 

 

I heard Jiyong's voice and it wasn't long before he appeared and went to his mom. He kissed her on her cheeks and she smiled at him. I can see how much she adores her son. 

 

"You didn't tell us you'd stop by." She said caressing Jiyong's shoulder, giving him comfort and love. 

 

"You didn't miss me?" 

 

His mom chuckled and I swear watching them both is making me happy. 

 

"So..." Dami spoke behind me so I turned around to face her. "How are you?" 

 

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm fine, U-Unnie. How about you? How's the shop going?"

 

She bit her lip. "It's getting better. Stressful, but better." 

 

"Let me know if I can help you with anything." I grinned at her. 

 

"He won't let me." She pointed at Jiyong. "I mean, you're perfect as a model. He's just too possessive." 

 

The word made me blush. I don't even know why. 

 

"I'm really surprised you're still not together until now." She chuckled, almost giggling. 

 

I shook my head defensively, and waved my hands in front of me. "U-Unnie, we're nothing like that." 

 

She laughed as she looked at Jiyong. Jiyong's already walking towards us. I can feel him, without even looking at him. 

 

"You might be able to fool me, Ivy." She smirked, and pointed at Jiyong exactly when he was already beside me. "But this man can't." 

 

I felt breathless. I can feel Jiyong's body beside me and it's making me sweat even more. I couldn't even look at him. 

 

But I feel all giddy in the inside. 

 

"Noona, stop." He's not even mad, I can hear playfulness in his voice. "We'll be leaving soon." 

 

"You're not eating here?" Dami asked. 

 

I felt relieved. I don't know how much more butterflies my stomach could take... 

 

"Nope. We're meeting Youngbae after this." He glanced at his mother and spoke loudly, "besides Eomma's not happy to see me." 

 

Dami chuckled and tapped Jiyong's arm. "Alright, be careful." 

 

She looked at me and smiled. "Be careful, Ivy." 

 

"You too, Unnie." I said, bowing briefly. 

 

"Be careful from him." She said and pointed at Jiyong. 

 

She laughed when Jiyong pouted. 

 

I feel so happy because of this family's sweetness. They're too cute. Too loving... Something I never had. 

 

We were already in the car when I realized what happened. 

 

_Oh my god! I just met his mom and sister!_

 

I mean, yes, I might have met them before but I wasn't... conscious? 

 

Anyway, I can't believe this. I'm really part of his life. 

 

"I really like you family." I suddenly blurted out. 

 

I turned to him to see his reaction. He smiled but he didn't take away his attention from the road. 

 

"I know, you always tell me." 

 

_I do?_

 

"Well, I really do." 

 

He took a glance at me, still smiling. "You know they consider you family too." 

 

I felt my whole system light up. 

 

_Me?_

 

I can feel my tears coming out from being too overwhelmed, for being too happy. I tried pushing it back in or at least stop them from fully going out. 

 

I heard him chuckle but I didn't bother looking as he might notice I'm about to cry. 

 

"Hey, I know it still makes you emotional." He muttered and I'm not even surprised anymore. He knows me well, he knows my reaction to everything. I sometimes think he knows me better than I know myself. "But I just want you to believe that you shouldn't think you don't have a family. Because you do, you have us." 

 

I bit my lower lip and nodded, "Thank you, Ji." 

 

He patted my head and continued driving. 

 

It wasn't long till we arrived at a house. I didn't bother asking where we were, I'm sure I'm supposed to know. 

 

We both went out and I just followed him to the door. The door immediately opened and there was Youngbae. He was wearing a pair of pajamas. 

 

"Jiyong," he greeted, "Ivy, what's up!" 

 

It wasn't a question, it was a simple greeting for someone like Youngbae. 

 

"Did you cook already? I'm starving." Jiyong muttered as we were entering Youngbae's apartment. 

 

I carefully looked around and saw how simple Youngbae is. I can't even find any picture or award of him in here. It was a simple apartment. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

We followed him in the dining room and everything was already set, he was really expecting us tonight, we sat down in front of Youngbae and we started eating. 

 

I gotta say, Youngbae really does cook well. 

 

"Ya, this is so good." 

 

His smile beamed at me. "Gomawo!" 

 

His expression suddenly became serious. It seemed like he wants to say something but he's thinking twice. 

 

"Jiyong," he started. Jiyong looked up to him, waiting for what he was about to say. Youngbae looked at me for a moment, before leaning his head sideways while looking at Jiyong. "He got mad today." 

 

I knew what he was talking about. YG got mad today... and it's all because of me. 

 

I nervously looked at Jiyong, and I found him already looking at me. He shook his head at me, trying to stop me from what I'm thinking. 

 

He didn't respond to Youngbae, and it was like Youngbae understood because he continued eating. 

 

The rest of the dinner was quiet. When we were done, they both excused themselves immediately. 

 

I know I'm not supposed to follow them, I know I'm not supposed to listen but I know I'm involved. 

 

They were in the garden, I leaned on a wall, hiding myself from their sight. 

 

"You didn't answer your phone," Youngbae calmly stated. 

 

"I turned it off." 

 

"You know he'll get mad." 

 

"That's why I turned it off." 

 

"Jiyong, he's always mad at you these days. You've been skipping training, suddenly leaving, turning off your phone on him. You seem distracted, and you can't even finish songs as fast now." 

 

There was silence, I was starting to think the conversation was over, I was about to go back to the dining table, when Jiyong spoke, 

 

**"I love her."**


	11. Untitled Dreams #10

**CHAPTER 10**

 

I panicked when his phone suddenly rang. I ran to the table and sat down, staring at his phone on the table as it rings. 

 

_YG_

 

Jiyong and Youngbae appearing in the dining room again. He immediately looked at me but I looked away. 

 

I don't even know why I did. 

 

_He's in love with her..._

 

_With who?_

 

Youngbae picked up the phone from the table and showed it to Jiyong. "You gotta face him now." 

 

He threw his head backwards, defeated. He reached for his phone and Youngbae gave it to him. He threw me a glance before walking away so he could talk to him privately. 

 

Youngbae sat down in front of me and I only noticed he was staring at me when it became too uncomfortable. 

 

"Do you know he's in love?" He seriously asked. 

 

I choked a bit, I didn't know what to say, and it was a surprising question. "I don't know." 

 

"You're his bestfriend." He stated. 

 

"You are too!" I argued, as if it was supposed to win me something. 

 

He chucked. "You know him far better than I do. You have this power over him that even I don't have." 

 

I felt my heart beat faster and my cheeks heat up. 

 

_Why am I so happy at that thought?_

 

"Is he?" I muttered, checking if Jiyong's back before continuing. "is he in love?" 

 

"Yes." Without hesitation, he answered. "Do you know with who?" 

 

I shook my head. 

 

_I can only hope._

 

He smiled, sadly this time. "I'm all for what makes him happy, but I don't think it's time." 

 

He looked away, regretting what he said immediately but I know he won't take it back. I know he's serious. 

 

He didn't wait for my response, he continued. "Jiyong has so much potential in him, so much talent, and passion. The fire will only keep burning if he wants it to. He works hard for his dreams, and we can all see that." 

 

I didn't answer, so he continued. "But he loves as hard, harden than anything he has done, I believe. He can be more passionate with his love and it might destroy him." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because he'll do anything to protect that girl, and he believes that she needs a lot of protecting." 

 

I looked at Jiyong as he reappears. I can see how stressed his face is as he walks towards us. 

 

He shook his head at Youngbae. "We'll go ahead. I'll... see you tomorrow." 

 

I immedaitely stood up and bowed at Youngbae. He smiled at me knowingly, as if he expects me to do something. 

 

I looked at Jiyong, and he smiled. 

 

* * *

 

"I know." I said proudly as he raises his right eyebrow at me. 

 

"Are you really serious?" He asked and chuckled. 

 

"Jiyong!" I warned him. 

 

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, showing surrender by waving his hands in front of him. "Then you better get ready, I'll finish early for this tomorrow." 

 

"You better work extra hard, I'll be asking them if you did." I stuck out my tongue on him. "Or else the deal won't be happening." 

 

"I always work hard." He chuckled. 

 

I nodded, agreeing. 

 

"Besides, they won't tell on me if ever I didn't work hard." He muttered, talking about bigbang. "They're my boys." 

 

"Don't even try!" I warned. 

 

He laughed, nodding his head. "Fine. Being surprised by an Frances Ivy is once in a lifetime anyway." 

 

"Yup." I smiled, proudly. I glanced at my watch and noticed how late it was. "Go home already and rest, you have a big day tomorrow." 

 

"Big day." He laughed. "Goodnight, Frances." 

 

I smiled as he pats my head slowly. "Goodnight." 

 

He turned around and walked towards his  car. Before entering his car, he waved at me again. I smiled and waved back. 

 

I watch his car disappear from my sight. 

 

He's in love. Who must be the lucky girl? Whoever she is, I hope she takes care of him. 

 

But about what Youngbae said... I hope he stays passionate with his dreams the hardest. I might not remember it, or experienced it at all, but I know how much he wants it. I know how much he wants to achieve his dreams. 

 

Being G-Dragon is something he have always wanted and I hope nothing will ever stop him from aiming his highest potential. 

 

I'm all for it too, whatever makes him happy. I'll always be all for it. 

 

And I know achieving his dreams is when he'll be the happiest. 

 

I felt my phone vibrate so I took it out immediately. 

 

_From Ji:_

_Just look how hard I'll work tomorrow. See you! Goodnight :)_

 

**He's the most important boy for me, and I'll do anything to protect him too.**


	12. Untitled Dreams #11

**CHAPTER 11**

 

Zee laughed at me, and I pouted at her. "Please, Zee, stop laughing and just help me." 

 

"How can you make a deal with him and have no idea on what to do at all?" She said still laughing. 

 

"I just felt like I needed to do it, okay?" I mumbled. "I want to help him. I want to be of use to anyone." 

 

She stopped laughing. When I looked at her, she was frowning. "What do you mean of use to anyone?" 

 

"You know what I mean." I shrugged. "What else is my purpose in this world if I don't help anyone?" 

 

She frowned even more. "You know you mean so much, Ivy." 

 

I shrugged and continued browsing the internet for ideas. I know she won't stop, I shouldn't have started the conversation in the first place. 

 

"Ivy." She called on me. 

 

Defeated, I looked at her. She won't stop until I pay attention anyway. The only way to end this is to face it. "I know what you're going to say." 

 

"You do! Because it's tru! You know you're important to us, Jiyong and I. Your self-confidence is a real problem, you know?" She said throwing her hands on the air out of frustration. "Sometimes I feel like you're a ferris wheel, on the bottom part, and it just won't move." 

 

"I'm scared of ferris wheels." I muttered. 

 

She rolled her eyes because with everything she said, I only noticed the latter part of it. I did it on purpose though and she knows it. 

 

It's true though. I'm scared of ferris wheels. It's too high for me, and too slow, so people tend to stay on top for too long and you're just dangling in the air. As if you're waiting to fall. 

 

Maybe if I'm with Jiyong I might... 

 

"I got it!" 

 

\---

 

I slowly opened the door of their practice room and peeked first. YG might be inside so I was careful. 

 

I saw Jiyong dancing in front of the mirror, practicing with Youngbae. Seungri, Daesung and TOP were all sitting on the floor, playing something with their hands like little kids. 

 

I slowly made my way in and waved at Seungri who noticed me first. He grinned and took a glance at Jiyong, who was still seriously practicing. 

 

I watched Jiyong watch himself with every move. His eyebrows were ceased, showing how serious he was. He's really a perfectionist. 

_He's really working hard today._

 

Seungri made his way towards me and I waved at Daesung and TOP, who were now wrestling on the floor. 

 

"Hi, Noona." He greeted. 

 

"What's up, Seungri?" I grinned at him. "How was practice today?" 

 

"Intense." He said, acting as he was about to collapse. I laughed at him. "Hyung was extra intense today." 

 

He said that almost whispering and I know he was talking about Jiyong. 

 

It wasn't long until I felt his presence beside me. 

 

"How did you know I was already here?" I turned to him, smiling. 

 

He smiled at me and I watched his sweat drip all over his face. "I heard you laugh." 

 

Seungri cleared his throat and we both looked at him. 

 

Jiyong scanned the room for everyone. "Great work today! I'll see you guys tonight for dinner." 

 

"Yes!" Daesung shouted, shaking his hips. 

 

I laughed at the sight as TOP plays with him. 

 

 

"Well," I said, getting Jiyong's attention. "I hope we get back in time for dinner." 

 

I saw excitement in his eyes as he wipes his sweat with the bottom part of his palm, like a classy little girl. I smiled at how cute he was. 

 

"I'll just change." He jogged out of the practice room as soon as he got his bag. 

 

I sat down on one of the chairs and I saw Seungri follow me and sit beside me.

 

"You got plans today, Noona?" 

 

"Yeah." I muttered, looking at the door, checking if Jiyong is back. "It's a surprise for Jiyong though." 

 

He nodded, excited. "I love surprises!" 

 

"So do I!" I agreed, chuckling. 

 

"Me too!" Daesung said, suddenly joining the conversation. "What's the surprise?" 

 

"I'm taking him somewhere..." I trailed and whispered it, enough for both of them to hear. 

 

"Can I come???" Seungri suddenly asked, almost jumping out of excitement. 

 

"Definitely not." I looked up to see Jiyong already in front of me. 

 

And may I just say my jaw dropped? Literally. 

Jiyong's sense of style is really something unpredictable. He's the kind that can wear garbage bags and rock it. But I've never seen him dress like this. 

 

I don't even know how to explain the way he is dressed,  but he was dreamy. 

 

Too dreamy that I only got back to reality when everyone was already teasing us and I can see how Jiyong is both embarrassed and actually enjoying it too. 

He was smiling and then trying to stop himself from smiling when he realized I was already looking at him intensely, like I was made at him. That's because I am. How can he enjoy this?! 

 

"Maybe I should take tips from Jiyong hyung." Seungri said, amused. "He surely knows how to make a girl's jaw drop." 

 

I felt my cheeks heat up because I know he's talking about me. Who else, right? 

 

I cleared my throat and fixed the hem of my shirt, as if it needs fixing. 

 

I almost jumped when I felt someone hold my hand. I looked up to see Jiyong smiling at me. "We don't want to be late." 

 

He pulled me out of the practice room and left everyone laughing. They are so amused! 

 

I need to be careful. What if Jiyong finds out I love him.... and he doesn't love me back? 

 

Wouldn't that be awkward? Wouldn't that put a mark on our friendship? I can't lose him yet! I don't even think I can take losing him! Not anymore... 

 

He lets go of my hand, I can't believe I longed for it already. "Are you driving?" 

 

"What?" I asked, absentmindedly. 

 

"I mean, I don't know where we're going, remember?"  He said, scratching the back of his head. 

 

I noted how messy his hair was but it didn't make him any less attractive. 

 

"Of course, yeah!" I grabbed his keys and went inside the driver's seat. I turned on the engine when he went inside too. 

 

I drove immediately when I saw him put on his seatbelt. I'm anxious. I don't even know why. 

 

"Where are we going?" He asked. 

 

I chuckled. "Be patient, Ji." 

 

"What? You're still not gonna tell me?" 

 

"Nope." 

 

"Come on..." I can hear playfulness in his voice. He's trying to temp me to tell him.

 

I didn't answer and kept driving. We're not that far anyway.

 

\---

 

"What?" He said, looking at the place in front of us. "An amusement park?" 

 

I felt nervous. I didn't want to disappoint him. Did I make the wrong decision? 

 

"You don't like it?" I asked, playing with my fingers nervously. "We could choose another place." 

 

I turned around and started walking towards the car. 

 

_I should have thought about it first!_

 

"No, I mean... Amusement park for our first date?" 

 

I stopped walking immediately and I felt my heart stop too. 

 

I turned around only to see him looking at me already. 

 

 

He smiled cutely and looked down. 

 

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him. He suddenly looked up, realizing I wasn't moving. He chuckled and then walked towards me, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the entrance. 

 

"Let's talk about it later, let's enjoy this for now." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may or may not excite you... I'm not entirely sure. 
> 
> If you're reading this, please do comment and just tell me what you think about this. I'd really appreciate it! :)


	13. Untitled Dreams #12

**CHAPTER 12**

 

"Are you serious?" He muttered, laughing. 

 

I nodded, grinning at him. "Come on, we gotta start small, Ji." 

 

He chuckled while shaking his head. I ignored it and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the carousel. 

 

He didn't stop though, he let me pull him. "You're lucky." 

 

"I'm lucky what?" I turned around to him when we were let in. 

 

He shook his head a little and just smiled. It was like he wanted to say something but decided not to. 

 

"This one's mine!" I jumped on one of the horses that looked like it's going to move up and down, he sat down on the horse beside me. 

 

The ride started immediately. "Wooaaaahhh!" 

 

He laughed at how childish I was but I was really enjoying it. It's my first time in an amusement park, I don't know if I ever got to go in his memory but I'm sure I didn't on mine. 

 

_And I honestly want my first time to be with him._

 

I looked at him when I realized I was spacing out too much. He was already looking at me, with a serious expression. I tried to change the mood by laughing. 

 

"Why are you staring?" 

 

"I can't believe I can almost guess what's on your mind by just looking at your expression." 

 

"W-What?" It caught me off guard. 

 

He knows me that much? I'm not even sure how I look like in every situation and he gets to know what I'm thinking about by just looking? 

 

"What do you mean?" I said and chuckled, as if it didn't mean so much to me. 

 

I looked away and tried putting my attention anywhere but him.

 

"Don't worry." He mumbled, and I turned to look at him. "I'll make sure your first time here will be memorable." 

 

I'm pretty sure I looked shocked. 

 

_He did know what I was thinking about!_

 

But if he knows it already, why hasn't he figure out what's happening to me? Why hasn't he figure out I used to live so far away from him just weeks before? He didn't even know I existed before, and now he's the only person I want to exist with. 

 

The ride stopped, and before I could even speak, he already pulled me out of the carousel. 

 

"Okay, my turn." He looked around for a ride. 

 

_Okay, Ivy, better make the most of this._

 

"There!" He pointed at a smaller roller coaster. "We gotta start small, right?" 

 

I laughed. "I feel like this is your way of bringing me to the bigger one next?" 

 

"You bet." He chuckled, and grabbed my hand. 

 

I immediately looked at our hands. I don't know how to explain how lovely it feels holding his hands. I never want to let go. 

 

The ride was okay, since it was the smaller version. We sat next to each other and since it was a small version, we sat really close. I unintentionally lean on him in every turn of the roller coaster and him vice versa. 

 

When we got out, I was the one to pull him on the bigger one. I looked up and felt my knees tremble, but it won't stop me from riding this one. 

 

"Scared, yet?" He chuckled. 

 

I turned to him and raised my right eyebrow. "I can take this!" 

 

He was amused with the excitement in my voice but I'm also really scared. I'm not just letting my fear get the best of me. This is the first time I'll ever experience this. And what's the best way to experience this?

 

_With Jiyong._

 

I was literally trembling when they secured us on our seats. 

 

_Oh my gosh._

 

I felt his warm hands grab mine and I immediately looked at Jiyong beside me. He smiled reassuringly. And just like that, I felt okay. I felt brave, and safe. 

 

The ride didn't take much. It was actually really fun and less scarier than I expected. 

 

We rode every single ride in the amusement park but one, and we're looking at it right now. 

 

I shook my head at jiyong as I try to pull myself away from his grip. He's chuckling while pulling me to the entrance and I just couldn't. 

 

"Ji, please, I don't want to." I said, looking up at the big ferris wheel. "Any ride but this!" 

 

"Come on, Frances!" He said, still trying to pull me towards the entrance. "You can't go home without riding this. Besides, they got the best view up there!" 

 

"No, I'm okay!" I struggled but he's stronger than me, we're already at the entrance when I felt his hands on my waist. 

 

His face was serious but he was smiling at me softly. "Do you trust me?" 

 

Without thinking, "Of course I do." 

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on his back, making my arms go on his shoulders. He suddenly screamed, "Let's go!" 

 

I couldn't do anything but laugh and just go with him. 

 

_Didn't I say? Anything is better with him._

 

"See? It's not that bad." He chuckled, as I grip his arms. 

 

"Not yet! When we get on the top, it'll stop and then we'll hang there forever!" I said too fast because of nervousness. 

 

He laughed, "Remind me not to bring you to YG anymore, they might replace me for you, you're a better rapper than me now." 

 

I shook my head while smiling. I can't believe he can do things to make me feel better. 

 

"Ferris wheels are too high, it makes my knees tremble." I explained without being asked. 

 

"Don't look down, then." He grabbed my hand tightly, making me loose my grip on his arms. He held my hand instead. "Look at the view. It's amazing especially now that it's night time." 

 

"I know, but whenever it swings or moves I feel like the thing that's holding it will break and --"

 

I felt him squeeze my hand so I stopped. "It won't, okay? Trust me, Frances." 

 

I looked at him. Not minding how close he was, I just looked at him. To appreciate everything that he is, to appreciate the gift from God in front of me. 

 

And he stared back, smiling at me softly, like I was the most precious thing. 

 

Then the ferris wheel stopped. 

 

I shook as I noticed we're on top. "Oh my god." 

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped on his hands. 

 

_We're not gonna fall. We're not gonna fall._

 

_We're not gonna fall. We're not gonna fall._

 

_We're not gonna fall. We're not gonna fall._

 

**"I love you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it excite you? Lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this... If you are ^^


	14. Untitled Dreams #13

**CHAPTER 13**

My eyes flew open and I couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief. 

 

_Did I hear it right? Am I hallucinating?_

 

I felt the cold breeze brush against my face. I felt my face getting numb, I don't know if it's because of the cold breeze or because of what he said. 

 

"Frances Ivy," he called, "I said I love you." 

 

Unlike his usual self, he looks nervous. His face was dead serious and I could almost swear I saw his lips shake. 

 

And I'm trembling. 

 

I can't feel anything but my heart. It's beating too loudly -- too fast. 

 

_I love you._

 

"Please say something." His eyebrows ceased in the weirdest way. His face is full of doubt and nervousness. 

 

I bit my lower lip as I felt my lips shake -- my tears threatening their way out. 

 

_I can't believe this._

 

Finally, I found my voice. 

 

"Really?" 

 

As expected, my tears found their way out. My voice was hoarse and shaking, but I couldn't care less. 

 

**_HE LOVES ME!_ **

 

Relief was evident from his face and he immediately chuckled, blowing out air out of relief. 

 

"'Really?'? That's all you're gonna say?" He shook his head, amused. 

 

I couldn't help myself as I pulled him for a hug. I felt him hug me back, like he's so happy, hugging me tightly. 

 

He pulled away but not far enough. He caressed my head. He wiped the tears from my cheeks, holding me while smiling sweetly. 

 

_He's happy._

 

I smiled at him. I'm happy. 

 

I adore this boy so much. I'm not sure what I did to deserve him, but I love him so much. I really do. 

He looked at me, carefully, like I'm his most precious person. 

 

And I did too. 

 

Because he is. 

 

I felt the floor shake. 

 

_Oh my god! We're in a ferris wheel!_

 

I gripped his shoulders tight. 

 

"Ahh!" He screamed out of pain, or shock, I'm not sure which. 

 

I loosen my grip but didn't let go. 

 

 _"Relax, baby."_ He chuckled after saying that in the sexiest way possible. 

 

I shook even more and my eyes grew big. But that only amused him even more. 

 

I gripped his shoulder tighter this time and he struggled to get away from my grip, but he was still laughing. 

 

"Stop! Stop!" I almost screamed as the ferris wheel shook even more with his every more. 

 

He stopped but he was laughing. "You know, do whatever you want. You get to do whatever you want today because I'm that happy." 

 

The ferris wheel stopped. It's done! Finally! 

 

I stood up immediately and made my way out. He was just right behind me. I felt his arms on my shoulders. 

 

"You didn't answer me." He whispered to my ear. 

 

I looked up and he was looking down at me, trying to read what's on my mind. 

 

I smirked at him. "What do you mean, Ji?" 

 

His smile grew wider as he realized the game I was playing. 

 

"Nevermind then." He smirked. "There's no way to deny it anyway, it's evident with the way you're smiling." 

 

My smirk faded, and I just admired him. 

 

He grinned at me and he brushes my cheeks with his hand. "I can feel it, without even saying it, I know you love me." 

 

I chuckled, stopping myself from tearing up once again. 

 

I don't know what to say. 

 

This is beyond what I have wished for. 

 

And I'm scared. 

 

I'm scared that because I'm too happy, something bad might happen. 

 

But I don't care, I'm going to enjoy this moment until it lasts. I'm going to enjoy my time with him no matter what might happen in the future. 

 

I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him tight. 

 

_Please, don't take him away from me._


	15. Untitled Dreams #14

**CHAPTER 14**

"What?!" Zee's voice echoed in the whole cafe. I couldn't help but turn around and bow down to the customers as a sign of apology. 

 

I turned back to Zee and frowned at her. "Zee!" 

 

She grinned at me happily and gripped my hand. "He said he loves you?!" 

 

I bit my lower lip but I still couldn't help myself smile. I nodded and she just squealed. 

 

_I know, Zee, I know._

 

I smiled to myself as I started serving the coffee on the counter and our new waitress, Minha, served it to a customer. 

 

"Finally!!" Zee gripped my hand lovingly. "I can't believe you both finally recognized your feelings!" 

 

"Shhh, Zee." I glanced around. "You're speaking too loud." 

 

She just giggled and took a toast from the toasted and served it on the counter. 

 

"I'm just really happy, okay?" She smiled sweetly. "You deserve this... After everything you've been through? You deserve this." 

 

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Zee." 

 

_I really hope I deserve this... Because I don't even want to let him go._

 

"Ahh!" 

 

We heard the sound of a glass breaking and we both immediately looked at the cause. Minha was holding her hands together, bowing apologetically towards the customers. 

 

I immediately rush towards her and bowed too. "I'm sorry for this, we'll serve you a new coffee." 

 

I looked at Minha and she was blushing. Her face was all red and she suddenly glanced at the entrance. 

 

"Omo!" Zee exclaimed. "Jiyong!" 

 

I immediately stood up and saw Jiyong with Youngbae on the entrance. They have just entered the cafe. 

 

I glanced at Minha and saw her looking shy. 

 

_Oh. She's starstruck with those two._

 

"Minha, serve them with a new glass of coffee and two toasts." 

 

She nodded and hurriedly went to the counter. 

 

I slowly made my way towards Jiyong and Youngbae. 

 

Jiyong was looking at me intently, he was drinking water, and I could swear he could make a CF of a water and that water would be sold out. 

When I reached them, Youngbae raised his hand, and I gave him a high five. 

 

"What happened?" Jiyong asked, he made his way towards me and sweetly brushed my hair. 

 

I looked at Youngbae immediately and he looked at us, confused with the sudden show of affection. Maybe a little show of affection is normal, but this is not normal anymore. 

I awkwardly chuckled and took a step away from Jiyong, but in a way that he wouldn't notice it was intentional. 

 

"Ah, our new waitress just saw two celebrities. She's in awe." 

 

They both looked around, looking for the "two celebrities" and I just couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Where?" Youngbae asked. 

 

Just in time, Zee approached us. "Next time, arrive discreetly or else all of our glasses will be gone." 

 

Jiyong's mouth formed an O, which mean he finally got it. "Really? That's awesome." 

 

They seemed amused by the fact that someone recognized them in this cafe. 

 

_They're supposed to be big stars by now... What's happening?_

 

They're supposed to be well-known by the whole world as Kings of Kpop. I'm not sure why they're just on their way there. 

 

"Anyway, quit standing there and just sit. You're getting everybody's attention." Zee led us to a table and I sat with them while Zee continued on serving other customers. 

 

"Would you guys like anything?" I muttered. 

 

"Three pieces of toast for me and tea." Youngbae said. 

 

I nodded and looked at Jiyong. He smiled at me sweetly, and popped his elbow on the table. 

 

I felt my cheeks heat up. 

 

_Oh my god._

__

When will I ever get used to his face? 

 

I tried suppressing my smile but I didn't succeed. I smiled at him to, for being too cute and adorable. 

 

I turned to Youngbae and saw him staring at us. 

 

Omo. 

 

"Something's different." Youngbae mumbled. 

 

I looked at Jiyong, asking for help, I didn't know what to say. 

 

He was just smiling, as he looks at Youngbae innocently. 

 

"What?" He grinned. 

 

"Are you..." Youngbae trailed. "together?" 

 

Jiyong chuckled. And that's when I realized he wasn't really planning on keeping it from Youngbae. 

 

"I don't know?" He chuckled once again. "I don't even know if she loves me." 

 

He said, not even holding himself. He said everything so bluntly. 

 

I never imagined seeing someone be so proud to have feelings for me. 

 

I awkwardly laughed and drank water nervously. 

 

Youngbae looked at me amused. 

"But I love her." Jiyong stated. 

 

I almost chocked on my water. HE SAID IT AGAIN! IN FRONT OF YOUNGBAE! 

 

He laughed at my reaction, and Youngbae laughed with him. 

 

"Dope! Congratz, bro!" He tapped Jiyong's shoulders. "You finally told her!" 

 

I looked away and stood up. "I--I have to serve some customers." 

 

I hurriedly walked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. 

 

I can't believe how blunt he was. 

 

I smiled to myself as I turned my head to look at Jiyong. He was talking to Youngbae while smiling. 

 

_Am I making him happy? I hope so._

 

Jiyong kept teasing me the whole time he was here. It was almost 6 when they decided to leave. They were meeting with the others for dinner. 

 

"Zee, I'll just..." I pointed at Jiyong and Youngbae, telling her that I would go out with them for a while and then come back once they left. 

 

She nodded as she checks some inventory. 

 

I jogged towards Jiyong and Youngbae and walked out of the cafe with them. 

 

Youngbae's care was parked nicely in front of the cafe. Youngbae immediately went for the driver's seat. 

 

"I'll see you soon, Ivy!" 

 

I waved at him. "Take care, Oppa!" 

 

He smiled widely and entered the car. 

 

I turned to Jiyong who was smiling at me. "I'll see you later?" 

 

I grinned at him and brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. 

 

"Maybe." I teased. 

 

I felt his arms circle around my waist as he pulled me in for a hug. 

 

I felt my heart skip a beat, and beat faster after. The heat of his body made me tremble. Being hugged by him means the world to me, I feel like I'm in heaven.

 

"I'll see you later." He stated this time before pulling away. 

 

He put an unlit cigarette on his mouth before opening the door's car. 

 

"Later, baby." 

My knees shook, and I felt myself almost fall down. 

 

_Damn it, Kwon Ji Yong._

 

People are starting to notice them, which is unusual, people should be killing their way towards them by this time. 

 

I'm not sure what changed.... 

 

Changed...? 

 

The only thing that changed in their life was.... 

 

_**Me.** _

 


	16. Untitled Dreams #15

**CHAPTER 15**

He was all smiles jogging towards me. I grinned at him as I watched him come closer. 

 

The wind was blowing away his hair from his face, and it was lovely. I could almost swear I feel jealous of the wind. 

 

"Hey~" He said catching his breath. His voice was hoarse, yet I loved hearing it. 

 

I grinned even wider. "Hey, Ji. How was training?" 

 

"Well, I left extra early. I was excited to see my girl today." 

I bit my lower lip as I tried to hide my smile. I let out a chuckle. "It's so weird..." 

 

"I know." He laughed. "You're not just my bestfriend anymore..." 

 

He caressed my face softly, looking down at me. "You're mine. Completely mine." 

 

I stared at him for a while, appreciating the possessive Jiyong. 

 

I held his neck, pulling him a little bit closer, our nose were almost touching. 

 

Ahh~ the moment feels so right. I can hear my heart beating loudly. I can't believe this. In front of me is Kwon Ji Yong... and he's mine. Only mine. 

 

"I am." I whispered, so sure of myself. I belong to him, only him. 

 

I saw how happy that made him. He suddenly pulled me in for a hug. "Damn, Frances Ivy. You can never imagine how much I waited for this moment." 

 

"You'll never know how much I prayed for this moment, Ji." I mumbled. 

 

He pulled away. "You did?" 

 

"I did." 

 

"Do you love me?" His eyes were hopeul. 

 

"Do you?" I returned the question to him. Because I'm sure that I love him, what I can't believe is that he loves me too. 

 

"I love you." He said without even thinking, without even doubting for a second. 

 

_HE LOVES ME!_

 

_ME!_

 

I pursed my lips as I felt my tears trying to make their way out. He loves me! This guy in front of me... loves me! Now I'm not just a small part of his life but a huge one! I'm not just his bestfriend, but his love. And I can't believe it. I can't believe it! 

 

I woke up one day as his bestfriend. I don't even know how that was possible -- if I'm just dreaming but I swear, I'd trade everything to stay asleep for this dream, to be always be with him. 

 

I never want to lose him I love him. 

 

I caressed his face and he was looking at me adoringly. He knew I was crying because I was too happy. 

 

He wiped my tears and kissed my cheeks dry. 

 

"My Frances Ivy." 

 

I grinned and held his face to look at me. "My Kwon Ji Yong." 

 

Slowly, I tiptoed and reached for him. I saw how his eyes grew large as he realized what I was doing. 

 

I let my lips meet his. 

 

I was soft, warm, and comforting. My eyes were closed as I felt his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him. I can smell his scent really close now. He smelled like sweet honey with a hint of masculinity. 

 

I cupped his face as I pull away. 

 

His eyes were still closed and I adored every single second of it. Then he slowly opened it. His eyes were moist , as if he was about to cry -- as if he wanted to cry but stopped himself. 

 

He cupped my face with both of his hands as he smiled happily. He's happy. And that's all I could ever wish for. 

 

But for him to be happy with me? I'm damn blessed. 

* * *

 

We entered the apartment and found Zee lying down on the sofa while using her phone. 

 

"Hey, Jiyong." She greeted Jiyong but she didn't even give him a glance. 

 

"Wassup, Zee?" 

 

She just nodded as an answer and obviously, that's the end of the conversation. 

 

I pulled Jiyong towards my room and let him sit on the bed. 

 

"Woah, baby. Not yet, okay?" 

 

I looked at him confused. But as soon as I found out what he meant, I grabbed a pillow and hit him hard with it. 

 

"You're a pervert!" 

 

"I'm not!" He said laughing as he tried to dodge my hits. "Stop hitting me, baby!" 

 

He threw himself on the bed and tapped the space beside him. I lied down there, facing him, lying on my stomach. 

 

He caressed my face. "Tell me about your dreams again." 

 

"W-What? Why?" 

 

He smiled softly. "Just tell me." 

 

"Well," I held my face and used my arms as a stand, staring at him. Aside from him... "I want to be a writer. I want to write about a lot of things, experiences, imaginations, things that are unbelievable, things that would make the reader cry and smile..." 

 

He was grinning at me, as if he was so happy to hear me tell him everything. So I continued, "I want to write about you." 

 

"Me?" He chuckled. 

 

"Yes, you." I mumbled. "I want everyone to feel how I feel when I'm with you. I want everyone to feel how happy I am." 

 

I bit my lower lip and felt myself blush. 

 

_What the heck am I saying?_

 

I almost jumped when his phone vibrated. It was on the bed too so I felt it immediately. 

 

He glanced at it and bit his lower lip nervously. 

 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

 

He grabbed his phone and pulled it away from me, just close to his side. "It was only Seungri. He's being annoying." 

 

I nodded and smiled at how cute Seungri always is. 

 

He suddenly pulled me so I ended up using his arms as a pillow. I looked up to him and he just grinned. 

 

"I love how passionate you are." He whispered. 

 

I looked at him confused. He continued, "You're happy whenever you talk about your dreams, and I love it. I'll do everything to help you achieve them." 

 

"Jiyong..." I mumbled. 

 

"What?" He chuckled. 

 

I smiled, "I'd be more happy if I get to see you achieve yours first." 

 

"I know." 

 

He folded his arms, now he's hugging me. I turned to my side, facing him, and hugged him a bit. I felt my cheeks heat up. I'm not sure where I found the guts to do these but I don't want to regret not doing something when the time comes... 

 

He smiled sweetly, "This feels heavenly." 

 

"It does." I agreed. 

 

"I must be the luckiest to having to fall in love with my bestfriend."

 

I glanced at his phone as I noticed it lit up. 

 

**From Youngbae:** _He's damn mad, Jiyong! You left without finishing again today!_

 

And then I felt it again. That I'm the one meddling with their lives. 

 

_Are you really lucky, Ji?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The fanfic's plot is inspired by the song of G-dragon, Untitled 2014. BUT it's not entirely gonna revolve around the song, just the idea. I hope you guys like this and actually read this. 
> 
> I would really appreciate comments, any suggestions or thoughts would be great! :) 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Louise ✨


End file.
